


Trick or Treat

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [76]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>evil_little_dog prompted for the <i>100 words</i> Theme: Iron Man, Tony/Pepper, Trick or Treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Pepper went in search of Tony. He'd cancelled their going out to a Halloween party in order to finish a project he was in the middle of in the lab. She hadn't been too disappointed as she hadn't really wanted to go anyway.

So she'd donned a pair of black cat ears, drew whiskers on her cheeks and tucked a black tail into her jeans. With a smile she walked down to the lab and used her access code to enter. As Tony turned, about to complain about the interruption, she just smiled at him and said "Trick or Treat."


End file.
